Miraculous One-shots
by mkoch99
Summary: A bunch of silly (for the most part) One shots in my own AU (The "creatively" named More Heros AU) which adds the 2D Heros Bridgette and Felix into the main story as well as a bunch of my OCs. (Warning to MariChat/Adrienette/LadyNoir/Ladrien[...lot of ships for just one pair -3-] there will be Adrien/Chat x OC , if you do not like that then don't read) (May not update as of 2/3/19)
1. Intro (Not Required)

Before you read you might need to know some things;

These are based on RPs I do with a friend and we have a set timeline based on an episode list I found, and being from the fact I needed a list the episodes aren't necessarily in order, so heres the list we had used for a basic timeline of season 1

1 Stormy Weather

2 Bubbler

3 Copycat

4 Timebreaker

5 Mr Pigeon

6 Lady Wifi

7 Pharaoh

8 Rogercop

9 Illustrator

10 Dark Cupid

11 Horrificator

12 Darkblade

13 Animan

(Non Cannon) Oninii (Demon Brother)

14 Kungfood

15 Princess F

16 Gamer

17 Pixelator

18 Puppeteer

19 Mime

20 Guitar Villain

21 Simon Says

22 Reflekta

23/24 Stone Heart (happens before Stormy Weather)

25 Antibug

26 Volpina

Another thing I would like to make a note on is the character (OCs mainly) and their relations with one another

 **Yui Ibara:**

A small and shy 14 year old from Japan who is the holder of the Bird Miraculous and first appears in Bubbler as Niji no Tori (Rainbow Bird). She is in the same class as Adrien and Marinette.

 **Oliver West:**

A 16 year old boy who comes off as cold and violent, but is really a nice person with a soft spot for sweets. He is the holder of the Bat Miraculous and first shows during Bubbler as normal and as a hero(Rade Bat) in between Animan and Kungfood. He also really hates Chloe...and he also is in the class with Yui and the others.

 **Noelle West:**

Oliver's twin sister who is seen as Ms. Perfect. She is the holder of the Dog Miraculous and first shows in Mr. Pigeon and as a hero (Puppy Love) in between Animan and Kungfood.

 **Yumi Oozora:**

Bird Kwami like being who gives power to Yui to transform. She is also been shipped with Plagg.

 **Miki Oozora:**

Bat Kwami like being who gives power to Oliver to transform.

 **Inu Oozora:**

Dog Kwami like being who gives power Noelle to transform...IS A FLIPPING ADORABLE CINNAMIN ROLL! X3

 **Extra Notes:**

Kwamis can turn human in this; Cannon ones can for only a short while, while the OC ones can do it indefinitely.

OC Kwamis are not really Kwamis they are something very similar called a Muse and they do not fuse with the Miraculous when the holding is transformed and those Miraculous are a part of them meaning they still draw strength from them.

(I may add more notes later)


	2. Embarrassing Moments with Oliver 1

The puppy Muse's stomach growled, poor little guy's energy was drained from a late night Akuma attack and its so happened to be a night where the twin's parents were up late finishing some work or cleaning. Noelle only go the chance to get him food at 3am.

She went into the kitchen with Inu and got the bag of jerky they had, off the counter before noticing Oliver...drinking syrup..out of the bottle...in his boxers!

She blinks "The hell.." and he just blankly stared at her as she backed out of the room. "I don't know how you're my brother"


	3. Embarrassing Moments with Oliver 2

Miki was flying back from checking in on the other heros, when she heard Oliver singing through his open window. His singing was normal, he wrote songs, he had a great singing voice . Yet this sounded off.

She flew over to his window to see him dancing a bit and it was now clear what he was singing "I'm sexy and I know...it..." He froze when he saw her, his face turning a deep red.

"Hmm..lets see, you're somewhat attractive, you can play three instruments, you know three languages and you can sing. But you still don't got a girlfriend cause you're a complete dork!" Miki laughed, flying back out the window when he threw a book at her.

As she flew past his sisters also open window she could see Noelle trying so hard not to burst out laughing


	4. Whats the use, Felix?

**This is a song fic one-shot to an altered version of the Steven Universe song, "Whats the use in feeling, Blue". This has a long backstory to it so if anyone wants me to write the story, say so and I might try and do it I WONT unless at least 1 or 2 people say so.**

* * *

Ann entered the ruined lab; left completely the same as it was a decade prior...the blood stains and all still there.

She approached the man in white she had been looking for.

"Blanc?" He did not respond. "Blanc!"

"Leave..." He responded without looking at her.

"Why do you keep coming here? Nothing will change. She will NEVER come back"

"I said LEAVE!"

"She. Is. DEAD!" Ann quickly side-stepped, avoiding an attack that destroyed a machine beside her.

"Felix..." She looked over at him as he stood up straight.

"Just leave me in peace, Mirage..." The machine crumbled to dust by him.

The woman sighed. Time to try a new approach. Her necklace began to glow as she started to sing a melody before it turned into lyrics.

 _"Why would you want to be here? What do you ever see here, that doesn't make you feel worse then you do? And tell me; Whats the use in feeling..blue?_

She walked in front of him, but he moved away from her toward the blood stains. Her looked softened a bit as she continued.

 _"Yes, I know you still love her, and you're always thinking of her...But now there's nothing we can do, tell me whats the use in feeling,whats the use in feeling, whats the use in feeling blue?_

She walked in front of him and gestured to the whole lab.

 _"How can you stand to be here with it all? (Here with it all..) drowning in all this regret, wouldn't you rather forget her"_

He looked away and she walked into his view once more.

 _"Oh won't it be grand to get rid of it all (Rid of it all...). Lets make a plan of attack!"_

She motioned to a working monitor that had images of the current Miraculous holders on.

 _"Start looking forward and stop looking back!"_

Her look softened once more.

 _"Yes of course we still love her and we're always thinking of her...Don't you know I miss her too!...But tell me...whats the use in feeling...whats the use in feeling-Whats the use in feeling!..."_

He blinked as her emotions seemed to have gotten the better of her as the song faded with her humming.

When she finally calmed down she looked at Felix, him seeming to have no change from since she started.

She sighed before he spoke "Just go, I'll return shortly" She blinked and looked at him "Very well then."

Ann began to leave, passing by short grey-black beings. "Pretty song but I think you were a bit off-key" She glared at them without stopping "And you three are just goo with a humanoid forms...Just make sure he really does come back."

"Yes mam!" The three saluted her as she left.

* * *

 **Wow my rough-draft of this had soooo many grammar errors XD ("Leave" was "Never" for some reason and so on XD)**

 **Anyway if you have any questions feel free to ask them and if you'd like to know the whole story behind this please say so as well**.


End file.
